An Alternate Fairytale
by naominzk
Summary: The name says it all. The same characters...in a different world. Follow the lives of the digata cast in the medieval world, as a beautiful princess falls in love with her deadly assasin. AdamxMel as well as SethxMel.
1. Chapter 1 : A letter

Chapter One – A letter

Princess Melosa gazed into the mirror and gave a sigh. Her lips were as ruby red as ever, her eyes as piercing blue as the sea and her skin was soft and cocoa coloured.

Mel brushed aside her items that were lain strewn over her vanity table. It was a blue, to match her room. Floral curtains spread the windows, and a bright sun streamed light over her desk.

She picked up her quill, and pressed it against a book. Its cover was delicately engraved with silver spirals, and its edge a brilliant blue.

Mel thought for a moment, and started to write.

'Dear Mother, and grandmother,'

She finished inking the letters with satisfaction.

'It is morning. I woke up before everyone, even the kitchen maids. I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything. Especially the future.'

Mel placed her pen down and gazed at her neat, calligraphic writing.

'It has been hard, managing. But I'm doing my best, and I think it's working. Sometimes I feel as if...I shouldn't keep things inside. I know it will hurt me later on. It's so easy to ignore everything and live my life. Not letting anything in...it helps. Grandmother always told me I was too level headed for my own good. I realise that it's right.'

Mel twitched, and a sound made her jerk even more.

"Caaaw!" A silverish dragon, the size of a small dog appeared from the doorway and rested on Mel's arm. It nudged her affectionately.

Mel smiled and scratched the dragon under its neck.

'Anyway, I had better finish up. Papa is resting, and the healers say he will be fine in a few days. He misses both of you as much as I do, maybe even more.

Draykor sends her love as well, she's been taking very good care of me since Papa was taken ill. I train with her a lot as well, and have been reading dozens of books from the dojo library! The history of Rados is so very fascinating. Also, I have made a new friend-'

Mel cut the last few words off and hastily wrote a different sentence.

'I have so many questions I want to ask both of you. Many things are unclear to me...and nobody in the castle tells me anything. I am sure the truth lies hidden somewhere, outside these stone walls. One day I will find the answer.

One day, but until then, I am on my own.

I miss both of you so much, and I will continue to remain strong.

Love,

Melosa'

Mel finished the last letter and flipped to the first page of the book and gazed at the words. To my darling Melosa.

Draykor looked at her, with big blue eyes.

"I'm fine." Mel told her guardian and gave a wary smile. "Really."


	2. Chapter 2 : Signie

Chapter Two - Signie

"Princess Melosa. Princess Melosa!" Signie scurried to the princesses room. I cannot believe I let her oversleep, the girl thought and started to panic, nearly dropping the tray of food she was carrying.

"Yes?" Melosa appeared at the doorway her arms at her side. Her expression was blank, but a hint of amusement in her eyes glimmered expectantly.

"Oh, I-" Signie stopped and gave a small bow. "I am sorry, your eminence. I had-"

"An urgent duty?" Mel gave a smile. "Don't worry. This is forgotten."

Signie blushed nervously and pushed a strand of her mouse coloured hair behind her ears.

"I have your breakfast, your eminence. Freshly steamed Dakor porridge, and Sumopple juice."

Mel took the tray.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it." Melosa said and walked into her bedroom, firmly closing the door behind her.

Signie took a step back, startled. She remembered what the old kitchen maids used to say about the Princess.

That girl, she'd heard them gossip, is one tough cookie. Been through a lot, that she has, and has closed her heart to everything, but herself.

Signie shook her head. No, the princess may be a bit quiet, and strange as a matter of fact, but she was kind. Unfortunately, not all the royals were like that, Signie thought bitterly and pushed the terrible image of Melosa's uncle out of her mind. And anyway...how wonderful to be a princess! To live a life of royalty, to learn, to be taught the laws of Rados, would make any persons life worth living.

Except the fact that Princess Melosa's mother was...Signie shuddered to be reminded of the horrible event. She had been a baby at the time, but her mother had told her everything she needed to know. Poor Princess Melosa. Poor, Princess Melosa.

Signie stepped out into the fresh sunshine and glanced at the morning sun. It was bright, but...too bright. Unnaturally bright.

Signie quickly shielded her eyes and ran off to the kitchen quarters. Something she didn't notice was the dako-infinis henge imprinted near the sun, glowing a blood red, and the eerie hissing sound emitting from the sky.


	3. Chapter 3 : Princess In Training

Chapter Three - Princess In Training

"Snow Blast!" The shot of ice burst through and knocked the target over cleanly. Mel prepared her arsenal, and got into position for another shot.

"Glacial Flow!" The snow flowed forward and destroyed yet another target.

Mel glanced up at the sky and blinked away. The sun was unusually bright. Not the right temperature for someone like her.

She nodded to Draykor.

"Come on. We'll finish this later."

Draykor caawed and rested on Mel's shoulder.

Mel made her way out of the training grounds and into the castle again. She picked up a towel and wiped her face. A bead of sweat trickled down her forhead and Mel shifted uncomfortably. Why did she have to wear a stupid dress like this anyway? It was hot and itchy. But nothing compared to the gowns she'd have to wear to the various balls she was made to go to.

_Oh no_, Mel thought. _The ball_. The Radosian Royals Ball was on in less than a few days. And her dress was not picked out yet. But, the maids had said...

"Princess Melosa! Princess Melosa!" Mel heard a startled cry edge its way towards her. Great.

"Princess Melosa!" It was Janiie, her maid in charge of clothes. Melosa twitched. She could already guess what was coming next...

"Your eminence," Janiie gave a small bow, "I have a selection of dresses laid out for you. For the Radosian Royal's Ball." The timid maid looked up expectantly.

But Mel was gone, already making her way up to her bedroom.

"Oh, dear..." Janiie faltered absentmindedly and scurried over to her princess in charge. She reached the bedroom and gave a small bow.

"May I come in-?"

Melosa was sitting on her bed and gazing at the dresses absentmindedly, as if her head were elsewhere.

"I like this one." Mel finally said and looked up at the maid with a smile on her face.

Janiie followed her gaze to the dress Mel had chosen. Janiie realised something ironic.

"Wh-Why, Princess!" she gasped, "That belonged to your mother!"

Mel looked down and fingered the beautifully sapphire gown. It had a curved cravice like area, where Mel supposed she could fit Draykors guardian amulet. It did belong to her mother after all, she thought with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Janiie," Mel got up and gave a small nod. "I think I will rest now."

Janiie blinked.

"Oh! Yes, I will leave now-" Janiie ended with a small bow, and moved out of the room with a bewildered expression on her face.

Mel followed her out and shut the door firmly behind her. The wind blew gently. Mel glanced at the clock. Nearly ten thirty.

She would have to be quick. She looked around making sure no one was looking.

"Draykor...return..." she called softly.

Her guardian, who was before perched on the top of her vanity table disappeared into the depths of its guardian amulet.

Melosa looked around (again) to check no one was looking.

She then walked swiftly over to her bed and with a great heave, shifted the matress over, slightly. A large blue treasure chest with the sigils of Yan, Sum and Altas were clearly visible on the engravements. It was beautiful, blue, gold and silver, had spirals and swirls carved along it, which carried an uncanny likeness to Mel's diary.

Right in the center was a small, digata stone sized hole, obviously the lock to the box. Mel proceeded by slipping a Zan warrior stone into the clearing. It rested comfortably in its space, and nothing else happened.

"Come on..." Mel muttered, and tapped her fingers against the top of the chest expectantly.

The stone glowed, and the top clicked open.

Melosa peered inside. Lying neatly folded in the chest was a torn, frayed, blue and black peasants dress.

It was rather old, and came with a satchel, a pair of gray and blue striped tights, and a rounded hat.

Without further ado, Mel grabbed the clothes, and locked the chest again, stuffing it under her bed like it was before. She got changed into the clothes, and donned the cap, pulling it over her eyes. Her arsenal lay in a pouch attached to her dress, her amulet packed safely away in the satchel.

"Princess Mel is go," Mel muttered and with a heave, lifted her gold window sill, slung herself out and closed it silently behind her.


	4. Chapter 4 : A childhood friend

Chapter Four - A childhood friend

It was still bright, and as far as Mel could see, beyond the rim of her cap, the guards were practically snoring over their mid morning duties. One was sweating profusely, rather like a pig, Mel thought with disgust, wiped her forehead and took a closer look. The side she needed to get on was just a sprint across...

Distraction time.

Mel fumbled around in her arsenal pouch and brought out an audiostone. With a slight snicker, she turned to the side and muttered a few low toned phrases and with a small laugh, cast it in another direction, and dived behind a tree.

_"Excuse me, dahlings,"_ Mel's low, throaty disguised voice spoke out. _"Could you...help me out? I think my shoe is stuck."_

The stocky guards turned their heads dumbly in the direction of the audio stone, and nudged his fellow guard on duty. Both of them scratched their heads, nodded and made their way beyond the bushes.

Mel, using that split second, leapt across the clearing, and reached her destination. A part of the wall that surrounded the castle. Mel seemed to be familiar with the area, and by running her finger along the bricks engraved with dako, pulled a few loose ones out, leaving a hole big enough for her to squeeze through. Mel slipped swiftly through the clearing, and emerging on the otherside, hurriedly put the bricks back in place. She was free.  
Taking the time to gaze at the castle that everyone had thought had held her captive for so long, Mel finally tore herself away, turned around, and started walking the road to the village.

------------------------------

Sunlight streamed into the Infinor Castle, clearing the manor with radiant light. Flinch squinted, blinked, and finally resorted to shutting the blinds. The dungeon like workplace became more dreary after this sudden action.

"Flinch." Brackus's voice was low, and clear. "What are you doing?"  
The snivelling scientist looked away from his latest device and let out a squeak.  
"My-my eminence," he said, and lowered down to a bow.  
Brackus kept his demeanour.  
"What do you know about power?"

Flinch stopped. Power? Where had that come from? Flinch knew a lot about power. Unfortunately, he was never given a chance to share in it.

"Wh-Why? My lord, you are-"

"The ruler of Infinor." Brackus continued boredly. "Answer my question Flinch, or you can join the countless others I have introduced to my Nega-La Lions."

Flinch shivered.  
"Well there are many types of power, my lord." he answered, putting aside a screwdriver. "It depends, very much. There is power for an army, power over guardians, power from-"

"Shut up, Flinch." Brackus snapped irritatably. "You know what I'm talking about. I want raw, real power. Over Rados."

"Ra-Rados?" Flinch blinked and twitched. "You mean..."  
"Yes, that is what I mean," Brackus said, with a meaningful tone.

Flinch knew his master was a ruthless king, but this was strange. Power over Rados? Where would that leave him? And where there any objects, or digata stones with an immense level of power for what Brackus had in mind? Flinch shuddered to think what would happen to him if he didn't. So he immediately tapped a digata stone powered sphere with his fingers. It let out an electronic squeak, and whirled around excitedly.

Flinch sighed and watched the crease between Brackus's eyebrows deepen.

"Bring me all the books on power. Artifacts of power. Items, objects...everything!" 

The object jiggled happily, and sped off. A few moments later, books were carted on digata stimulated harnesses to where Flinch and Brackus were sitting. Flinch noticed Brackus's look of extreme dislike.

"Sorry, my lord," Flinch muttered sheepishly, "197 was a test object to create the perfect digata powered assistant. Unfortunately the energy was much more concentrated than I expected it to be..."

Brackus looked away and ignored Flinch. Flinch could feel his face heating up...

"Beep!" 197 nudged Flinch's hand in a direction of a book. Flinch looked up and snapped, "What is it?!"  
It was a book, titled, Secrets of the Wizards.  
"Hm?" Flinched picked up the book and flipped through a few pages. A sudden chill crept through the air as he landed on one page.  
The Scrolls of Yan.

Flinch gazed at the page interestedly, _The Scrolls of Yan were-_  
"Give me that." Brackus leaned over, and cleanly swiped the paper out of Flinch's hands.  
"Hey..!" Flinch said, scowling, then catching the expression on his masters face, shut up, "I mean..."

Brackus' mouth twisted into a cruel smile as he read the pages in the book.

"The Scrolls of Yan...is it? Well, well, Yantos, here we come."


	5. Chapter 5 : Between the Lines

Chapter Five - Between the lines

Mel twisted and curved her way around the throng of people around her. It was amazing to see how busy the world outside had been.

Children playing on the streetside, young villagers gossipping, elders cautiously trudging along, examing various fruit stalls...  
Mel looked away. If she hadn't been born princess...this would have been the life she would have led. A life with casualness, family, _friends_...

Mel lowered her cap and examined her feet hastily. There was no time to get irrational. She had already been approached by three salesman, a child asking for directions, and a seemingly delirious old man who warned her to 'Stay away from the Sumolargs'.

There was no time.

Mel arrived at a small intersection. Carts and carriages passed by her. She would need to go left.

Mel stayed, pacing swiftly on the broad gravel road. She felt invisible, no-one was piercing her with their sharp gazes, no-one staring expectantly, no expectations. And that was the way she liked it.

Mel arrived, at a collection of village houses. It was autumn, and Mel inhaled deeply. She loved the way the Altamor Oaks that were planted here gave out a musky, comforting aroma. The leaves played brown, yellow, gold and orange. So bright...compared to her dreary stone castle. Mel approached a house. 33 Defender Lane. Hm.

Mel pushed the rickety gate open, and slipped inside. It was a small, but homely looking cottage, and from her perspective, Mel could gaze out at the Sumosin Lake. The bright sun sparkled over top. It was, nice.  
Taking a step forward, she lifted her cap, just a bit, to get a better view.

A hand caught her around the wrist, and spun her around.  
"Wha-?!!"

----------------------------------------

It was sunny. Hitomi ran her fingers over the sigil alphabet engraved script.  
_The rebel of the Dark Wizards in 1874 resulted in gained oppostion from the sides of the Wizards. The Di-Gata Defenders also created a brief reappearance in this battle between light and dark, but soon-_

Hitomi yawned. History. Interesting. But it got boring when the words droned on like this.

She got up and stretched, using her senses to visualize what was around her. Hitomi could smell the sweet aroma of Autumn, coming around, hear the native birds song, the whispers and words of the trees, like a language from the heavens. The Monastery was a wondeful place to train. She could learn and get in touch with her inner abilities.

The wisp of a waterfalls music played in Hitomi's ears. If only she could experience, could **see**...

A thudding sound caught her ears. Hitomi turned. She could hear commotion inside the monastery.  
Picking up her staff, she turned and made her way to the source of trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flinch, and Brackus arrived, disgruntled, within the boundaries of the Yantos Monastery. The sun was still shining, rather desperately, and Flinch watched his master curse, and kick at the ground.

Brackus squinted irritatably.

"Hurry up," he barked to his subordinates, "I want to get out of here. _Quick_."

Flinch stumbled over a beaten path and rubbed his head.

"My lord-"

Brackus turned his head.  
He hadn't wanted to come. But if it was for power, for the scrolls...  
He plucked a piece of paper from a pocket and examined it carefully, muttering the words under his breath, like a solemn oath.  
Flinch hurriedly stood up. All three of the lot gazed at the magnificent Monastery.  
"My, lord, shall we-?"

Brackus didn't respond, but made his way swiftly to the entrance of the Monastery and examined the huge door. Engraved with the eight sigils, it stood sturdy to support the rest of the building. Beautifully engraved in blue and greens, turquoise hues danced on the century old engravements.

He knocked.  
A moment later, a crack appeared between the lines. A small molish face poked out.  
"Who is it?"  
Brackus held up a dako warrior stone, ablaze in his hand.  
"Me."

He summoned an infinis storm that blew down the door, and walked calmly inside. Flinch followed, nervously.

Brackus turned to the molish monk who was quivering slightly. Many other monks had reappeared with digata stones and sigil powered staffs, all pointed at Brackus.

"Take care of them," Brackus ordered Flinch and turned back to the smaller monk.

"Psyclone!" An eerie wail was emitted from the attack that Flinch summoned. Most of the monks doubled over in pain, too weak to fight with their sense of co-ordination damaged. The remaining began a full on digata fight.

Brackus brought his face close to the molish monk, who was sweating profusely.

"Where are the Scrolls of Yan?" he hissed, spit spraying everywhere. The monk shook his head.

"No, no...-"

"Tell me!" Brackus looked furious.

The monk quivered.  
"It disappeared...was passed long ago...to the last wizard of Yan..."

Brackus let go.

"What? How do we get it from them??"  
"Destroy...them..."  
Brackus' mouth curved into a cruel smile.

"Who is it?"

The monk shook his head and bit his lip. Brackus hissed a threating, "Tell me!"

"No...no!"

Flinch had reappeared, looking proud. He had defeated all the monks (apparently) and was approaching his master for his next orders.

"I want the answer!"

The monk fidgeted and muttered under his breath, unintentionally.  
"The Royals of Sumos...The Princess..."

Flinch stared.  
"The Princess of Sumos? Isn't she your...niece?

----------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6 : Behind her Life

Chapter Six - Behind her life 

"-What?!"

Mel turned around abruptly, to face her attacker, her heart thudding against her chest. Instead of her expected thief, she found herself facing a good natured looking, determined, spiky blue haired young youth. Mel scowled.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to scare me, Seth," she said sarcastically, "No, you were just trying convince me I was going to be kidnapped by a neighbouring kingdom, or the Rougon."

Seth grinned good naturedly, and let go of her hand. Mel rubbed her hand obliviously. It was warm from when he had gripped her.

"It took you a while, didn't it?" Seth added.

"Well, it isn't exactly easy to get away from the castle," Mel retorted with a raised eyebrow, "You should know that. I've known you for _eight_ years. Especially with the hooha about the Ball and everything. The maids are monitoring me day and night. I hardly had enough time for training..."

Seth kicked a stone off the ground and gazed at the golden surroundings.

"We could train now if you like." he said. Mel shook her head.

"What I really need is some peace and quiet. Could we sit by the lake?" A short wind blew and wisped Mel's hair. She brushed it out if her eyes.

"That sounds nice..." Seth said and nodded. His black and well worn jacket that shone a red nova henge led silently as he and Mel made their way towards the Sumosin Lake. Through a small, gravelly, narrow beaten path, which had altamor oaks shifting from side to side in the short winds. Mel stumbled over a rock, and winced. Seth stopped abruptly and turned around.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, just a small graze." Mel replied and motioned him to go on. Seth shook his head, and fumbled around in his pocket, bringing out a white, clean handkerchief.

"Oh, please," Mel said rolling her eyes, "It is just a graze. You have a rescue complex."

She winced again. Her ankle was not only grazed, but sprained.

"It could get infected. And you seem to have sprained it.," Seth warned, "So it's best to take precaution. It will also start to hurt." He bent down and gripped Mel's ankle and swiftly tied the handkerchief around it, then got up again.

He was right, Mel thought as a bit of pain started to sink in.

"Why did you..do that?" Mel asked softly.

Seth shrugged, "Because."

They arrived, a short while later, at the Sumosin Lake. It was large, and glistened in the sun overhead. Mel gazed at it in awe. The place she loved most, the place she had escaped to as a child still seemed as beautiful as ever.

Mel and Seth plonked themselves on the bank and looked at the waters. So youthful...Mel thought.

"So how is it going at home?" Seth queried, "Your father...I heard about him..."

Mel shrugged and looked at the white handkerchief tied neatly around her ankle.

"He's still..."

"Ill?" Seth finished for her. "I'm sorry."

"What about you?" Mel asked, and plucked a blade of grass out of the ground. "You are living with the Fulmans, am I right?"

"It's fine I guess," he said with a small shrug, "I get to look after the grandparents, and Mr. and Mrs. Fulman treat me well. It's just..."

he paused, "-You know they have a daughter. Signie, has always been like a sister to me. But they keep talking about, well, the future, and who is going to lead the family, and she probably also-"

Mel looked at him for a full moment. "I guess we both have our own share of family problems."

Seth nodded. It was so peaceful, and as the two sat, and talked, and laughed they realised they each had a comfort away from their uncomfortable home lives. Each other.

"It's getting to be late," Mel said, getting up, "I'd better go. Especially with the maids and-"

"It's only been around two and a half hours," Seth interrupted and got up along with Mel.

"That's around two days in my world," she replied drily.

"I'll walk you to the main road," Seth added.

"Thanks, but if it's a problem..." Mel said.

"No, it isn't," he said quickly.

They made their way back through the forest path, the narrow overgrowth, Mel limping slightly. The golden oaks made Mel feel guilty, she knew the nobles at the castle would wonder where she was.

"We're here," Seth stopped abruptly. They had reached the compound, the gate which opened up into the main road intersecion. Mel took a chance to gaze at the cottage that lay inside the area. _Where Seth lives_, she thought uneasily.

Just then something caught her eye. Someone had opened the door to the cottage, and was making their way out.

Seth had noticed it too.

"Hide," he hissed. Mel darted behind a gathering of oaks, and held her breath, peeping out from the trees.

It was Signie.

Mel gazed out and managed to keep from stepping on a dry twig. Her heart was thudding.

"Seth!" Signie had made her way over to Seth, whose mouth had curved into a forced smile. Mel could tell he was tense.

"Signie.." Seth choked out cheerfully, "How're you doing?"

They chatted, and judging by Signie's actions, Mel could tell she was completely infatuated with him.

Mel clenched her teeth together and turned around. She needed to go and...breathe.

Mel swiftly made her way around the trees, the alternative route to the main road. She passed and caught a glimpse of the lake, but continued walking until...

"Where...am I?" Mel thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7 : Follow the Yantos Brick Road

Chapter Seven - Follow the Yantos Brick Road

Hitomi walked. Faster, faster, along the path which she knew so well. She reached a small section divided into two roads, one leading to the monastery and the other away from Amosyan.

Hitomi bent down near an old looking Nega Willow tree and brushed her slim fingers along part of its outgrowth roots. A small carving caught her touch. An arrow, pointing to the left. Getting up, she made her way through the path that was directed. Not long after, she reached the entrance of the monastery. But something was wrong.

Hitomi felt stray rubble and brick against her legs. Signs of struggle. The monastery was damaged.

She needed to find the monks.

"Kafel! Saimon!" Hitomi called out and started lifting up pieces of rubble, throwing them aside, desperately.

A groan caught her ears.

"Kafel!" Hitomi followed the sound to an upturned piece of rubble and searched.

"Hito-Hitomi," the monk said weakly. "Is that you?"

Hitomi nodded, "Are you alright? What happened?"

The monk tried to speak, but exhaustion took him over. He fell limply. Hitomi realised he was in no position to recount what had happened. She would have to do this a different way.

Placing her palms on the monks temples, Hitomi felt the familiar rush of energy inside her. Her abilities were coming through.

_Hitomi found herself in the monastery again. But this was different. She was watching in on a scene._

_"Where is the scrolls of Yan?" she watched the tanned man dressed in royal robes assault a molish monk. She could feel his pain, she could understand the situation. And when the monk gasped out a, "Princess Melosa" Hitomi knew what she had to do._

Hitomi awoke from the memory. Something was fluttering by her feet, she felt it land on her toes. She picked it up. It was a piece of torn paper, old, from the wrinkling and possibly from a book. It had words on it, Hitomi knew, as she knew she could never read them. She pushed it away in her pocket.

"Don't worry," Hitomi assured the monk, "Help is on its way." Already monks from other parts of the monastery were pouring in to help the injured. Hitomi got up. Her time here was over. She had a new mission.

To warn Princess Melosa.

Making her way back to the section that had brought her to the monastery, Hitomi knew this time she would choose the right path.

Brackus was feeling...odd. His heart was beating, he was sweating a bit, and he could feel a rush of excitement pour into him. This was it.

Flinch and Malco waited for their masters orders. They were sitting down in the castle of Infinor. After the excursion to the monastery, Brackus seemed...different. He didn't talk, or snap at them, he seemed in his own world. And his eyes reflected greed, selfishness and evil.

"M-Master?" Flinch squeaked. He was rather bored, and wanted to get on with things. However, he needed to let Brackus know in the nicest, most humble way possible.

Brackus moved his gaze to the nervous scientist. There was something eerie about the way he looked at things now.

"What do we know about the Scrolls of Yan now?" Brackus suddenly spoke.

Flinch gave an internal sigh. Now he could speak.

"Well, your eminence," he started, "We now know that in order to become a bearer of the Scrolls of Yan, one has to destroy its last heir."

Brackus' steely glance made Flinch shudder, "And who is this?"

Flinch cleared his throat. Malco grunted.

"Your, er, niece. Melosa Sumling, aka, Princess Melosa of Sumos."

Brackus turned, and gave a small smile.

"Your eminence, may I ask- how are we going to retrieve the scrolls?"

Brackus answered precisely.

"Obviously she has them in her posession. I will request them to be given to me: and if she fails to comply...-"

Brackus's eyes glazed over.

"-I will have to use a form of...persuasion."

Flinch immediately queried him again. "But how, my lord?"

Brackus thumped the table with his fist causing Malco to twitch and Flinch to jump back with a squeal.

"Do you take me for a fool, Flinch? Did you not think your master would have something better up his sleeve than what you have in mind? I will interrogate the damsel at the ball. The Radosian Royal's Ball."

Flinch nodded his head in agreement nervously.

"Wise decision, master..."

Brackus leaned back with a sneer on his face.

"Prepare my suit, Flinch. We are leaving once again."

The image of the princess played around in his mind. He was waiting...


	8. Chapter 8 : Where?

Chapter Eight - Where?

"Where am I?" Mel whispered out loud. The autumn oaks swished, somehow desparingly in the wind. Mel glanced at the forest in front of

her. Nothing seemed familiar. This was strange, forbidding territory.

Mel had to get back. She turned blindly in one direction and tripped over a blunt sigil indented rock.

"Oww..." Mel rubbed her back and examined the graze on her leg. It started to hurt, so she wrapped the handkerchief tighter around

her slim ankle. She got up limply, and looked around for an exit.

Mel gazed around at the forbidding trees, gnarled and overgrown. This certainly was a darker side of Sumos to what she thought.

She remembered a saying that her grandmother had once retold her. Before she...died.

_Positive has a negative, Melosa_, she recalled, _Just as dark has light, and day has night._

It was so simple...but meaningful, Melosa understood. It was life.

Melosa took a step forward and heard a crunch of a twig. The realization of what would happen only hit her a moment after the hidden trap's rope coiled round her waist and strung her up to the midsection of an oak tree. Her hat was brushed off and fell to the ground.

Mel screamed as her satchel containing Draykor's amulet fell to the forest floor. Her hands were grasped by the firm, sigil operated rope that was activated as someone unexpectedly stepped on it.

One word came to Melosa's mind. **Rougon**.

"Well, well, well." A sillouhette of a figure flcked through the trees and came face to face with Melosa, their noses almost touching.

The boy looked around 16, it was hard to tell. Rough red hair fell over his eyes, which were as cold and charming as the deadliest snake.

Mel started moved her head aside, her heart thumping. She was scared and wary of this rougon boy.

"You're not struggling." he muttered, and bent over, picking up Mel's satchel delicately.

"Don't touch it," Mel snapped. Draykor meant everything in the world to her.

The boy smiled, mercilessly, bringing out Mel's guardian amulet, enjoying watching her expression as he ran his fingers across her jewel.

Mel stiffened.

"I said don't touch it!" Mel repeated this time with a higher pitched voice, "You-you insolent, presumptuous rougon!"

The boy turned to her with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"You think I'm a rougon?" he said, in a teasing voice, "Language, lady, language. Where did you learn to use such foul words?"

"Leave me alone," Mel hissed desperately. He was edging towards her, silkily, in a way that made Mel uncomfortable.

The boy crept close to Mel, until he was in nose level with her. He moved slightly towards her ear, and whispered, "The truth is, I'm not Rougon. But something more...sinister." Mel tensed as he whispered, and choked out a, "Leave me ALONE!"

The boy laughed till a sound from afar caught both their ears. In a flash of a second, the red haired boy was on the ground, a rope similar to the one grasping Mel was bound around him. He tried to move, but the sigil bind was too strong. He muttered something, then yelled out.

"What the-" he struggled, "Who's doing this? Come OUT!!"

From an oak afar, leapt another figure. A male figure, shielded by a cloak stepped out.

"I think the lady asked you to leave her **alone**."

Mel's eyes widened. The boy in the cloak bent next to her, and carefully undid the sigil bound rope. As Mel was freed, she jumped aside, taking her cap off the ground and pulling it lower over her eyes. Her red haired assaulter was struggling on the ground, muttering foul words to her rescuer.

Mel turned around swiftly. She needed to get back to the castle.

Mel turned, and was about to head off, somewhere, when a hand grasped her hand.

It was the boy in the teal cloak. She noticed the infinis tatoo inked on his arm.

"I think this is yours." he said, holding up her satchel. Mel took it from him, rather...surprised.

"Thank you," she said, but more clearly.

The boy gave a nod, she couldn't see much beneath his cloak, but his green, cat-like eyes.

"The second path to the left takes you to the village road." was all he had to say.

Mel raised an eyebrow. Excuse me? How did he know?

"What about him?" Mel mumbled, indicating the red haired ruffian squirming on the ground.

The cloaked youth didn't move.

"I will take care of him."

There was an awkward pause.

"Thank you. Again." Mel said quietly.

"We'll meet again." the cloaked boy said and turned around, gripping the shoulder of the red haired boy. In a flash, they were gone.

Mel blinked, wondering if she was dreaming.

She looked at her satchel, and noticed something strange.

A badge, engraved with an infinis and yan henge was pinned on her satchel.

Mel looked around, for the second path to the left, making her way down it.

It seemed like the sun was finally tiring.


	9. Chapter 9 : You can't hold

Chapter Nine - You can't hold what you've had before...

Melosa was close. Too close

As soon as she hopped back in to her bedroom, put away her espionage items, and donned her usual royal gown, she heard the thumping of feet against tiles. Quickly seating herself in her chair near her vanity table, Mel grabbed her hairbrush and swiftly ran it through her hair.

"PRINCESS, Princess Melosa!! Your eminence!" Janiie burst into Mel's room, through the heavy silver doors and rushed over to her princess in charge along with seven other maids, and a few court nobles

"Please calm down, Janiie." Melosa turned around. "What is the matter?"

The maid stopped, and blinked. "I-I thought..." she started and faltered off.

A court noble, going by the name of Quale turned to Janiie.

"You thought what?! You called us here saying the princess had been abducted, but instead we find her here, safe and sound? Get OUT from this castle! You are never to set foot in here again!"

"No," Melosa's voice broke through Janiie's humiliating scene. "She can stay."

Mel had kept the hairbrush down and narrowed her eyes, but in an justified manner. Quale blinked, stopped, and bowed.

"As you wish, your eminence," he said with a nod. "One who is as merciful as you, is blessed." he gave a menacing glare in the direction of Janiie who was feeling delirious.

There was an awkward silence, before a deafening sound broke the emptiness, like shattered glass.

It was Signie.

She rushed into Melosa's bedroom, and collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

Mel's eyes narrowed even more, but this time in fake sympathy. She couldn't stand this type of melodrama.

"What is it?" Mel suddenly snapped.

"Oh...Pr-Princess-" Signie sobbed harder, "It-It is your father--he is.."

Signie didn't finish. Because Melosa was already out of the room, running, towards her father's room.

She passed the ballroom, and the hawk eyes of her family portraits that gazed at her from beyond their painted silhouettes. But Mel kept going...

"Papa!" Mel found herself leaning beside her father's bed, the healers around him, using pacified digata stones to somehow make him better. The maids and the court nobles had finally caught up to Mel, panting. Mel knew her father was ill, seriously ill, but this was worse.

Garon Prime, the king of Sumos was in his bed, frail, and paling severely. His eyes were sunken in low, with a wary expression on his face, and Mel realised how much she had lost by living a double life. She could see watch she had tried to hide from, to run away, ever since her mother and her grandmother had...Mel felt a grip on her palm. It was her father holding her slim fingers gently. She felt a tear, a single tear well up in her eye, and brushed it away. She looked at her father, who seemed to be trying to say something, his mouth opening and closing, like a fish.

"Th-The scrolls," he managed to choke out.

Mel blinked.

"What scrolls? Papa, tell me!" she cried out.

"Follow--your ink...to the answers..." he managed, before collapsing. Mel jerked and looked at a healer desperately.

"You have to do something!" she cried out.

The healers glanced at their sigil powered health meter. Mel could see that her fathers health was waning...

Until it was gone.

Just like that.

Mel cried, for the first time since her grandmother passed away, and somehow, it felt better.

She could hardly remember fainting...drifting away in a sleep so peaceful she didn't want it to end.


	10. Chapter 10 : New Allies

Chapter Ten - New allies

Mel didn't attend the funeral. It was finished before she woke up, she knew, and she also knew the maids were wise not to wake her.

She sat at her vanity table, with her blue diary on her lap. Mel picked up her quill, and opened the book mildly. It dropped from her slim fingers.

She didn't pick it up.

Early morning, maybe around ten. Eyv narrowed her eyes and adjusted herself stealthily on the branch she was sitting on, fingering her Yan-and infinis henged badge absentmindedly.

It was on the outskirts of Yintos she spied this unsuspecting new victim. The girl looked around 15, it was hard to tell, as she was standing near a small, running stream around an area of meadow. The girl smoothed down her black hair before sitting down near the stream

Eyv had been watching her exchange pleasantries with an elderly farmer nearby, who graciously allowed her to rest near the stream. Eyv sighed. This would be so easy.

She hopped down from her perch, and hid behind a shade of trees. It would not do any good to have the girl see her, that ruined the fun of it. She noticed the girl carried a staff, next to her, beside the river. Better watch out for that, Eyv mused, stroking her own. _Excellent_.

She crept swiftly around the border area of the plain, and made her way towards where the girl was sitting, clutching her staff. The girl was holding a piece of scrapish paper and didn't flinch.

Eyv smirked, and took the chance. She quickened her pace, and rushed forward with her staff, striking the girl.

It all happened in a split second. The girl turned, dodged, fastened her purple gaze on Eyv and grabbed her own staff, retaliating with a blow. Thanks to her own experience, Eyv ducked, and dodged. The girl with the black hair readied herself in a martial pose.

"Who are you?" she shouted, her amethyst eyes unblinking, angrily, "You think it's funny to try and attack someone like me?"

Eyv stopped, blinking. It was then she realised, while the girls eyes were beautifully exquisite, they lacked fixation. This girl was..._blind_.

"Well?" the girl continued. Eyv was speechless. But she knew, that she couldn't hurt someone who was, well, blind. It wasn't...right. And even through her thieves guild plated heart, she knew she couldn't do this.

"I didn't know you were-"

"Blind?" the girl retorted, "You're lucky I'm not going to hit you."

Eyv sighed. This was ridiculous. What kind of thief talked to their victim like this? But still. She liked this girls attitude. Peaceful at first, but it seemed she flared up when anyone underestimated her.

"I'm Eyv," the thief replied warily, holding up a semi glove coated palm, to shake hands. She quickly advanced to put it down, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that this girl couldn't see. Surprisingly, she felt a firm hold on her hand.

"Just because I'm blind," the girl continued, "Doesn't mean I haven't got other ways of getting around. I'm Hitomi."

They briefly shook, and Eyv felt delirious. How strange. She was actually befriending a victim.

But then again, Eyv couldn't be sure of who was which.

"What's that paper you've got?" Eyv suddenly asked, indicating the tattered note in Hitomi's hand.

"Oh. That."


End file.
